Crossing Ed
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Rolf's Nana is dead and the grief-stricken son of a shephard does something out of the ordinary...A Deal at the Lane with an old enemy; Alastair. Cas sends the boys to Peach Creak to stop him. Can they stop him and save Rolf or is it too late?
1. A Friendly Hangout

Crossing Ed

An Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Supernatural Crossover

Chapter One: A Friendly Hangout

It was a windy autumn day in Peach Creek when the last school bell rang. Three friends emerged from the school Peach Creek Middle School.

"Can you guys believe it?! The stupid teacher gave me detention for next Tuesday after school!" said Eddy. He was the detention regular so it really didn't matter to him.

"Well, you did put a tack on the teacher's stool Eddy!"Said his friend Double D. Eddy didn't care what his Einstein-of-a-friend had to say.

He brushed dirt off his bright yellow shirt and blue jeans. Following him was his two best friends. Ed, who was sporting his usual green jacket, white shirt with red stripes and purple pants. Then his other friend Edd, also known as Double D came along. He was sporting a brown jacket, orange shirt, and purple shorts with the high tube socks underneath. He was the intellectual of the group while Ed was the 'imaginative' one and Eddy was the one who always had an interest for business. The three of them decided to go to Eddy's place when all of a sudden they spotted a grief-stricken Rolf crying with his pig Wilfred.

"Oh dear. Rolf, what seems to trouble you on this nice fall day?" The poor son of a shepherd only looked up to see them standing before him.

"Hello Ed boys. Rolf can not cope with the loss of Nana. Now Rolf must wander alone in this doo-hickey of a city. Sorry Ed boys. Rolf does not wish to speak right now." He walked inside of his house. "Come Wilfred." The pig followed him inside and he closed the door. Only then the three friends could hear Rolf blubbering inside his house.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked. As if he didn't pay any attention to the grieving farm boy.

"Don't you see it Eddy? Rolf has a loss in the family and he's hurt. Oh, if only we could do something to help him. But let us go to your place Eddy. I can't bear to see this tragedy no more." Eddy shrugged his shoulders at his friend's plead.

"Whatever." Ed was being really quiet that day and both Eddy and Double D had taken notice. "Hey Sock-head. Did you notice monobrow's being really quiet today? That's not like him."

"Indeed Eddy. I have taken notice of our friend's silence. Ed? Are you ok?" Ed only looked at them for a brief moment.

"Guys, have you ever had a weird dream before?"

"Ed, were you eating pudding skin before bed again?"

"No Double D. Honest. It's just that this dream was really weird. I feel like it was too real." Double D couldn't help but sympathize his friend.

"What happened in the dream Ed?"

"Guys, are we going to my place or not? It's getting cold out here!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! Our friend has had a trauma and all you want to do is shout. Now sit on that bench over there and wait for us! Continue Ed."

"There were these two guys who were brothers. They traveled everywhere in their cool car. They had a friend named Castiel who was an Angel of the Lord. He told them that they were going on a mission to stop some demons somewhere and that's all I remember." Double D couldn't help but be puzzled by his friend's response. In normal situations, he would have said that the kanker sisters chased him or Sarah told on him. But what he just heard stunned him. But he couldn't help but think maybe Ed's been watching way too much television lately.

"My, what a world you live in Ed. Do you remember the brothers' names or what kind of car they were driving everywhere?" Ed stood there and actually thought for a minute while scratching his lumpy head.

"Yeah, they were Sam and Dean Winchester. They drove around in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. They also have another friend named Bobby Singer who helped them when Castiel couldn't. That's basically it Double D." He patted Ed on the head with a latex glove on his left hand. They walked towards Eddy who was already asleep on the bench.

"Eddy? Eddy?" He patted his friend's back several times until their friend woke up.

"What took you guys so long? Man, you guys talk forever why don't you just marry each other?!" Ed smiled.

"I'm already taken Eddy." The three friends let out a laugh and they headed for Eddy's house.

When they got to his house, Ed kept playing with the lava lamp that Eddy got for Christmas one year by his Mother. Double D sat in the computer chair and Eddy was searching through his stack of DVDs for them to watch.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Oh, I know! How about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!" Ed shouted. He was always a big fan of horror movies. Ever since that one Halloween, he's been a big fan. "Or maybe wait Until Dark?" Both Eddy and Double D stood there confused by their friend's suggestions.

"What about you Double D? Got anything you'd like to watch in particular?"

"Well, maybe the second season of House MD since I've missed a lot of episodes. Or perhaps the first season of Bones?" Eddy couldn't help but think that both of his friends had weird tastes in both movies and television. Double D stood up and saw a glass case with a DVD inside. "What's this movie Eddy? I'm not familiar with this one?"

"Don't touch that! I'm saving it for a good day. It's that new Michael Jackson movie 'This Is It'. His music is amazing. Ok, I'll admit it that I am the King of Pop's number one fan. I got all of his records. From Off The Wall to the soundtrack of This Is It."

"Eddy, I think it's nice that you've taken up a hobby as pursing his music and legacy. As I too love his music." Ed got up and tried to do the moonwalk and was successful.

"Annie are you ok? So Annie are ok? Are you ok Annie?!" Eddy joined in and so did Double D to the rendition of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. In unison, they shouted,

"You've been hit by. You've been struck by….a Smooth Criminal!" They then laughed at how much all three of them had in common. They have always been best friends and they will always be best friends. No matter what.

Chapter Two: We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Sammy!

The sound of Blue Oyster Cults' 'Don't Fear the Reaper' blasted in the Impala and this woke up a tired Samuel Winchester. His older brother Dean Winchester took notice and only used this to taunt him in the morning.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bacy, Sammy. Oh, that sounds good. What did you dream about this time? Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" He smiled to see the look on his little brother's face. Sam smirked at his smart comment.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Very funny Dean. So where are we off to again?"

"We are going to Bobby's place and see if he's done fixing up the Colt for us. Then we are going to try and track down a case for us to work on."

"Oh that sounds like a hell of a good time." Dean drove the Impala for another few miles until they reached Singer Salvage Yard where Bobby was outside talking to one of his old friends. It was Rufus Turner.

"Sam! Dean! What the hell are you guys doing here? You guys know that I'm still working on the Colt? Well, I haven't seen you boys in awhile so why don't you come on in."

"I'll catch up with you later Bobby. You better have another bottle of Johnny Walker Blue when I come over next time!" He laughed at Rufus' demand. The two of them had become good friends ever since Bobby started hunting. The three men walked inside and saw that Bobby was watching cartoons.

"Hey Bobby? I didn't know you still watched cartoons these days?" Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam choked on a laugh and Bobby stared at Dean with an evil look on his face. "Well, no one's too old for cartoons. Sammy here watches some show called Ed, Edd, N Eddy."

"Dean, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about that! You're a friggin' jerk Dean." Both Dean and Bobby laughed at poor Sam's humiliation. Sam sat down and watched the show that he loved so much. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they entered the world of Danny Antonnuci's show. The show reminded him of Charlie Brown except you don't see the parents on Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Other than that, the show brought a lot of joy to the young hunter. Bobby sat and worked on the gun that he promised to make the two brothers. Dean, on the other hand, joined his little brother and watched the program with him.

"I have to admit. This Danny guy did a hell of a job making the show. Yes, I admit I watch the show too when you're not looking Sam. I love that Nazz chick. She's way too good for that Kevin guy. But that Johnny kid creeps me out with his 'friend' Plank. Did his parents ever think of taking him to see a shrink or something? Or maybe they did but it failed and that was a lot of money down the drain." Sam laughed at his brother's comment about the show and he did have a point. "See if I were on that show, I'd be that Eddy guy only with a hint of Kevin in him. You'd be Double D since the both of you are half-girls and total nerds."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh Dean."

"I know. I'm a riot. You better watch out Dane Cook 'cause here comes Dean Winchester!" He laughed. Bobby couldn't help but notice that both of the brothers were bonding again. He hadn't seen that since they were little kids and before their Dad, John died. He smiled at the brothers. For once, they weren't arguing like they always did and that didn't give him a headache. Looks like he was going to save money on Tylenol this time around.

Finally, he was finished making the gun for the brothers. "Bobby? You finished it? That's awesome!" He ran towards him and carefully took the gun out of his friend's hands. "Oh man. She looks beautiful."

"You boys better be careful with this one! If you lose or break this one, don't expect me to make you another one. Now, you boys have to leave since I have business to take care of. I have customers that want to buy some of the cars I got in the back and it's been awhile since I've had any customers. But it was nice to see the two of you again." Both Dean and Sam gave their old friend a hug.

"Thanks Bobby. We owe you one big time for this." With that, they left and headed for the Impala.

"Dean, let me see the gun."

"No. I don't want your girly hands to touch this beautiful gun. Besides, maybe you might break a nail from touching the gun."

"Again, that was so funny I forgot to laugh Dean John Winchester!"

"I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't call each other by the full names unless it was necessary? In that case, you should learn to show your older brother some respect Samuel Steven Winchester!" In the middle of their arguing, a voice broke it.

"Hello boys." Dean almost swerved when he heard the voice of Cas.

"Cas! You son of a-"

"You should show me some respect Dean. I pulled you out of Hell; I can throw you back in." The angel sat in the back with his head tilted to the side. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Well, what is it? I'm in the mood for a case." The angel let out a sigh as the case he was going to explain was difficult to understand.

"There is a young man in another state that is going to make a deal at the Crossroads. You have to stop him before it's too late. Alastair might be after him as well since he was planning on making the deal with the young man."

"Why is he making a deal in the first place?"Sam asked.

"His mother died and he's a foreigner who had a place in the world with her. Now that she's gone, he feels as if there's nothing left for him and he's thinking of making a deal since he's heard of the legend of the Crossroads. He just doesn't realize the danger he's in when he makes a deal."

"So when are we going to see this kid?"

"You're going to his state right now." A flash of bright white light hit them and everything faded to black.

When both Winchester brothers opened their eyes, they realized that when their angel friend said state, he meant world. Everything was animated and it felt extremely weird to them.

"Dean, where are we?"

"I don't know Sammy. But we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Chapter Three: Crash World…

"Ed, I didn't know you could do the moonwalk! I've been trying to do that for ages."

"Sorry to interrupt our fun and merriment Eddy, but Mother and Father will worry about me if I am not home right now."

"Well, write them a sticky note saying you'll be sleeping over at my place. Ed, go tell your mom that you're sleeping over at my place. I'm gonna let my parents know too. I'll see you guys in a few minutes ok?"

"Right Eddy."

Both Ed and Double D went outside to their homes to pack a few things for the sleep over.

Meanwhile, the Impala was parked in the lane where everything occurred on the show.

"Dean, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? I mean one minute Cas is with us and the next he shoots us into some other world." Both brothers took a minute to readjust their eyes. But what they saw stunned and possibly scarred Sam for life.

"Dean! You're a cartoon!"

"So are you genius! Seriously, if this is a joke I'm so not laughing right now."

"This is so not good. I'm gonna see if I can call Bobby." When the young hunter tried to dial the number, it failed since the phone lines were different in this world since they had just crossed over into a new world. "Wait, I think I know where we are. Dean, don't you get it! Don't you see where we are?!"

"Wait the animation and us looking bulgy and like we could break the fourth wall of reality? We are in that cartoon you and I watch."

"Yeah and this is the lane where everything goes on. We have to find the main characters and ask them for their help. Maybe they might have an idea of where that guy is." Both brothers walked out of the car and Dean stood shocked. "What?"

"Even my baby is animated! I hate this place. They make her look horrible. But seriously let's find them so we can get the hell out of here." They walked and they only saw that it was a circle and the only thing that helped them were the streetlights on almost every inch of the circle.

Meanwhile, both Ed and Double D were walking through as if they got used to walking at night.

"I can't wait for the sleepover Ed. How about you?"

"Oh fun and joy it will bring, right Double D?" The friends could see two figures walking in the darkness and felt awkward.

"Strange. No one walks at night except us but we have a reasonable excuse. Ed, who do you think they are?"

"Double D, I get the feeling that I know them for some reason. But I just need to see them up close." He raced towards the two figures who were actually the Winchester brothers wandering the cul-de-sac confused.

"Sam, remind me to bash Cas in the head when we get back home. I'm not enjoying this one bit!"

"Dean, I don't like this either but we have to save Rolf from making the deal."

"Oh, so you figured out the kid's name so quickly? College-boy thinks he's so smart!"

"Shut-up, if you pay attention to the show, you'll realize that Rolf is the only foreigner on the show. Now be quiet or someone will hear you."

"Excuse me? Samuel, let's not forget our discussion from earlier today! I'm older so I say you be quiet."

"Whatever Dean." Both Ed and Double D stood in silence as they heard the two figures arguing.

"Hello? Who is out there?!" Sam knew that was Double D from the show.

"Excuse me, is your name Double D? And your friend, is his name Ed?" Both friends stood frozen at the sound of their names being said by one of the strangers.

From out of the shadows emerged the younger Winchester. His brother followed him from behind him. Trying to catch a glimpse of the two characters. Sam sported his brown corduroy jacket and black pants with the blue striped shirt. Dean was sporting his blue jacket with black shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell? Am I on an acid trip Sammy?" Double D saw the two men standing before him and was left speechless. He heard the one man say Sammy so he must have thought that these were the guys Ed were talking about. No, it couldn't be! Or could it? "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Pardon me gentlemen." He pulled Ed to the side and his tall lanky friend kept staring at the Winchesters. "It's impolite to stare Ed. Who are these two men and why do they know our names?"

"Double D. These were the guys I told you about." Ed pulled away from him and walked towards the confused brothers. "You're Dean and you're Sam Winchester right?" They nodded their heads. "So where's your cool car? The '67 Chevy Impala?" Dean smiled at the mention of his beloved car.

"I love this kid. He adores my baby, unlike some people I know." Sam interrupted Dean's rant.

"Look, we were sent to Peach Creek by a friend of ours and we need your help on a few things. It's hard to explain but we will tell you everything when we find a place to stay. Are there any motels around here?" Both Ed and Double D laughed. Motels? Are you kidding me? Not in Peach Creek.

"The only place where you gentlemen can find shelter is the trailer park but you have to get past the…kankers!" Sam and Dean thought about it. They knew that they had to make due with what they had.

"Alright. Well, lets see if we can find an empty trailer in the park." He laughed. "Do you guys want to ride in the car since your friend wants to see what it looks like?" Both Ed and Double D nodded the heads and walked with them to the Impala. Ed immediately started drooling at the sight of the car.

"Hey watch it! I don't want some kid to screw with the paint job. I got this car from my Dad and I want to keep it safe and in god shape!" Ed stood back from the car and then got in with Double D and Sam. Double D spoke,

"So…Sammy?"

"First of all, the name is Samuel but really its just Sam since Dean is the only one who can call me Sammy."

Chapter Four: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He sulked in his seat only to have Dean notice that Sam can be mean sometimes.

"Sam, what are you doing? We are suppose to ask them for help, not make them feel bad!" Sam let out a weary sigh.

"No, it's my fault Double D. I should have known better than to say that in the tone I used. By the way, where is your friend Eddy? He usually is with you guys?"


	2. We Are Definetly Not In Kansas Anymore!

Crossing Ed

An Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Supernatural Crossover

Chapter One: A Friendly Hangout

It was a windy autumn day in Peach Creek when the last school bell rang. Three friends emerged from the school Peach Creek Middle School.

"Can you guys believe it?! The stupid teacher gave me detention for next Tuesday after school!" said Eddy. He was the detention regular so it really didn't matter to him.

"Well, you did put a tack on the teacher's stool Eddy!"Said his friend Double D. Eddy didn't care what his Einstein-of-a-friend had to say.

He brushed dirt off his bright yellow shirt and blue jeans. Following him was his two best friends. Ed, who was sporting his usual green jacket, white shirt with red stripes and purple pants. Then his other friend Edd, also known as Double D came along. He was sporting a brown jacket, orange shirt, and purple shorts with the high tube socks underneath. He was the intellectual of the group while Ed was the 'imaginative' one and Eddy was the one who always had an interest for business. The three of them decided to go to Eddy's place when all of a sudden they spotted a grief-stricken Rolf crying with his pig Wilfred.

"Oh dear. Rolf, what seems to trouble you on this nice fall day?" The poor son of a shepherd only looked up to see them standing before him.

"Hello Ed boys. Rolf can not cope with the loss of Nana. Now Rolf must wander alone in this doo-hickey of a city. Sorry Ed boys. Rolf does not wish to speak right now." He walked inside of his house. "Come Wilfred." The pig followed him inside and he closed the door. Only then the three friends could hear Rolf blubbering inside his house.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked. As if he didn't pay any attention to the grieving farm boy.

"Don't you see it Eddy? Rolf has a loss in the family and he's hurt. Oh, if only we could do something to help him. But let us go to your place Eddy. I can't bear to see this tragedy no more." Eddy shrugged his shoulders at his friend's plead.

"Whatever." Ed was being really quiet that day and both Eddy and Double D had taken notice. "Hey Sock-head. Did you notice monobrow's being really quiet today? That's not like him."

"Indeed Eddy. I have taken notice of our friend's silence. Ed? Are you ok?" Ed only looked at them for a brief moment.

"Guys, have you ever had a weird dream before?"

"Ed, were you eating pudding skin before bed again?"

"No Double D. Honest. It's just that this dream was really weird. I feel like it was too real." Double D couldn't help but sympathize his friend.

"What happened in the dream Ed?"

"Guys, are we going to my place or not? It's getting cold out here!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! Our friend has had a trauma and all you want to do is shout. Now sit on that bench over there and wait for us! Continue Ed."

"There were these two guys who were brothers. They traveled everywhere in their cool car. They had a friend named Castiel who was an Angel of the Lord. He told them that they were going on a mission to stop some demons somewhere and that's all I remember." Double D couldn't help but be puzzled by his friend's response. In normal situations, he would have said that the kanker sisters chased him or Sarah told on him. But what he just heard stunned him. But he couldn't help but think maybe Ed's been watching way too much television lately.

"My, what a world you live in Ed. Do you remember the brothers' names or what kind of car they were driving everywhere?" Ed stood there and actually thought for a minute while scratching his lumpy head.

"Yeah, they were Sam and Dean Winchester. They drove around in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. They also have another friend named Bobby Singer who helped them when Castiel couldn't. That's basically it Double D." He patted Ed on the head with a latex glove on his left hand. They walked towards Eddy who was already asleep on the bench.

"Eddy? Eddy?" He patted his friend's back several times until their friend woke up.

"What took you guys so long? Man, you guys talk forever why don't you just marry each other?!" Ed smiled.

"I'm already taken Eddy." The three friends let out a laugh and they headed for Eddy's house.

When they got to his house, Ed kept playing with the lava lamp that Eddy got for Christmas one year by his Mother. Double D sat in the computer chair and Eddy was searching through his stack of DVDs for them to watch.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Oh, I know! How about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!" Ed shouted. He was always a big fan of horror movies. Ever since that one Halloween, he's been a big fan. "Or maybe wait Until Dark?" Both Eddy and Double D stood there confused by their friend's suggestions.

"What about you Double D? Got anything you'd like to watch in particular?"

"Well, maybe the second season of House MD since I've missed a lot of episodes. Or perhaps the first season of Bones?" Eddy couldn't help but think that both of his friends had weird tastes in both movies and television. Double D stood up and saw a glass case with a DVD inside. "What's this movie Eddy? I'm not familiar with this one?"

"Don't touch that! I'm saving it for a good day. It's that new Michael Jackson movie 'This Is It'. His music is amazing. Ok, I'll admit it that I am the King of Pop's number one fan. I got all of his records. From Off The Wall to the soundtrack of This Is It."

"Eddy, I think it's nice that you've taken up a hobby as pursing his music and legacy. As I too love his music." Ed got up and tried to do the moonwalk and was successful.

"Annie are you ok? So Annie are ok? Are you ok Annie?!" Eddy joined in and so did Double D to the rendition of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. In unison, they shouted,

"You've been hit by. You've been struck by….a Smooth Criminal!" They then laughed at how much all three of them had in common. They have always been best friends and they will always be best friends. No matter what.

Chapter Two: We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Sammy!

The sound of Blue Oyster Cults' 'Don't Fear the Reaper' blasted in the Impala and this woke up a tired Samuel Winchester. His older brother Dean Winchester took notice and only used this to taunt him in the morning.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bacy, Sammy. Oh, that sounds good. What did you dream about this time? Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" He smiled to see the look on his little brother's face. Sam smirked at his smart comment.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Very funny Dean. So where are we off to again?"

"We are going to Bobby's place and see if he's done fixing up the Colt for us. Then we are going to try and track down a case for us to work on."

"Oh that sounds like a hell of a good time." Dean drove the Impala for another few miles until they reached Singer Salvage Yard where Bobby was outside talking to one of his old friends. It was Rufus Turner.

"Sam! Dean! What the hell are you guys doing here? You guys know that I'm still working on the Colt? Well, I haven't seen you boys in awhile so why don't you come on in."

"I'll catch up with you later Bobby. You better have another bottle of Johnny Walker Blue when I come over next time!" He laughed at Rufus' demand. The two of them had become good friends ever since Bobby started hunting. The three men walked inside and saw that Bobby was watching cartoons.

"Hey Bobby? I didn't know you still watched cartoons these days?" Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam choked on a laugh and Bobby stared at Dean with an evil look on his face. "Well, no one's too old for cartoons. Sammy here watches some show called Ed, Edd, N Eddy."

"Dean, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about that! You're a friggin' jerk Dean." Both Dean and Bobby laughed at poor Sam's humiliation. Sam sat down and watched the show that he loved so much. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they entered the world of Danny Antonnuci's show. The show reminded him of Charlie Brown except you don't see the parents on Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Other than that, the show brought a lot of joy to the young hunter. Bobby sat and worked on the gun that he promised to make the two brothers. Dean, on the other hand, joined his little brother and watched the program with him.

"I have to admit. This Danny guy did a hell of a job making the show. Yes, I admit I watch the show too when you're not looking Sam. I love that Nazz chick. She's way too good for that Kevin guy. But that Johnny kid creeps me out with his 'friend' Plank. Did his parents ever think of taking him to see a shrink or something? Or maybe they did but it failed and that was a lot of money down the drain." Sam laughed at his brother's comment about the show and he did have a point. "See if I were on that show, I'd be that Eddy guy only with a hint of Kevin in him. You'd be Double D since the both of you are half-girls and total nerds."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh Dean."

"I know. I'm a riot. You better watch out Dane Cook 'cause here comes Dean Winchester!" He laughed. Bobby couldn't help but notice that both of the brothers were bonding again. He hadn't seen that since they were little kids and before their Dad, John died. He smiled at the brothers. For once, they weren't arguing like they always did and that didn't give him a headache. Looks like he was going to save money on Tylenol this time around.

Finally, he was finished making the gun for the brothers. "Bobby? You finished it? That's awesome!" He ran towards him and carefully took the gun out of his friend's hands. "Oh man. She looks beautiful."

"You boys better be careful with this one! If you lose or break this one, don't expect me to make you another one. Now, you boys have to leave since I have business to take care of. I have customers that want to buy some of the cars I got in the back and it's been awhile since I've had any customers. But it was nice to see the two of you again." Both Dean and Sam gave their old friend a hug.

"Thanks Bobby. We owe you one big time for this." With that, they left and headed for the Impala.

"Dean, let me see the gun."

"No. I don't want your girly hands to touch this beautiful gun. Besides, maybe you might break a nail from touching the gun."

"Again, that was so funny I forgot to laugh Dean John Winchester!"

"I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't call each other by the full names unless it was necessary? In that case, you should learn to show your older brother some respect Samuel Steven Winchester!" In the middle of their arguing, a voice broke it.

"Hello boys." Dean almost swerved when he heard the voice of Cas.

"Cas! You son of a-"

"You should show me some respect Dean. I pulled you out of Hell; I can throw you back in." The angel sat in the back with his head tilted to the side. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Well, what is it? I'm in the mood for a case." The angel let out a sigh as the case he was going to explain was difficult to understand.

"There is a young man in another state that is going to make a deal at the Crossroads. You have to stop him before it's too late. Alastair might be after him as well since he was planning on making the deal with the young man."

"Why is he making a deal in the first place?"Sam asked.

"His mother died and he's a foreigner who had a place in the world with her. Now that she's gone, he feels as if there's nothing left for him and he's thinking of making a deal since he's heard of the legend of the Crossroads. He just doesn't realize the danger he's in when he makes a deal."

"So when are we going to see this kid?"

"You're going to his state right now." A flash of bright white light hit them and everything faded to black.

When both Winchester brothers opened their eyes, they realized that when their angel friend said state, he meant world. Everything was animated and it felt extremely weird to them.

"Dean, where are we?"

"I don't know Sammy. But we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Chapter Three: Crash World…

"Ed, I didn't know you could do the moonwalk! I've been trying to do that for ages."

"Sorry to interrupt our fun and merriment Eddy, but Mother and Father will worry about me if I am not home right now."

"Well, write them a sticky note saying you'll be sleeping over at my place. Ed, go tell your mom that you're sleeping over at my place. I'm gonna let my parents know too. I'll see you guys in a few minutes ok?"

"Right Eddy."

Both Ed and Double D went outside to their homes to pack a few things for the sleep over.

Meanwhile, the Impala was parked in the lane where everything occurred on the show.

"Dean, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? I mean one minute Cas is with us and the next he shoots us into some other world." Both brothers took a minute to readjust their eyes. But what they saw stunned and possibly scarred Sam for life.

"Dean! You're a cartoon!"

"So are you genius! Seriously, if this is a joke I'm so not laughing right now."

"This is so not good. I'm gonna see if I can call Bobby." When the young hunter tried to dial the number, it failed since the phone lines were different in this world since they had just crossed over into a new world. "Wait, I think I know where we are. Dean, don't you get it! Don't you see where we are?!"

"Wait the animation and us looking bulgy and like we could break the fourth wall of reality? We are in that cartoon you and I watch."

"Yeah and this is the lane where everything goes on. We have to find the main characters and ask them for their help. Maybe they might have an idea of where that guy is." Both brothers walked out of the car and Dean stood shocked. "What?"

"Even my baby is animated! I hate this place. They make her look horrible. But seriously let's find them so we can get the hell out of here." They walked and they only saw that it was a circle and the only thing that helped them were the streetlights on almost every inch of the circle.

Meanwhile, both Ed and Double D were walking through as if they got used to walking at night.

"I can't wait for the sleepover Ed. How about you?"

"Oh fun and joy it will bring, right Double D?" The friends could see two figures walking in the darkness and felt awkward.

"Strange. No one walks at night except us but we have a reasonable excuse. Ed, who do you think they are?"

"Double D, I get the feeling that I know them for some reason. But I just need to see them up close." He raced towards the two figures who were actually the Winchester brothers wandering the cul-de-sac confused.

"Sam, remind me to bash Cas in the head when we get back home. I'm not enjoying this one bit!"

"Dean, I don't like this either but we have to save Rolf from making the deal."

"Oh, so you figured out the kid's name so quickly? College-boy thinks he's so smart!"

"Shut-up, if you pay attention to the show, you'll realize that Rolf is the only foreigner on the show. Now be quiet or someone will hear you."

"Excuse me? Samuel, let's not forget our discussion from earlier today! I'm older so I say you be quiet."

"Whatever Dean." Both Ed and Double D stood in silence as they heard the two figures arguing.

"Hello? Who is out there?!" Sam knew that was Double D from the show.

"Excuse me, is your name Double D? And your friend, is his name Ed?" Both friends stood frozen at the sound of their names being said by one of the strangers.

From out of the shadows emerged the younger Winchester. His brother followed him from behind him. Trying to catch a glimpse of the two characters. Sam sported his brown corduroy jacket and black pants with the blue striped shirt. Dean was sporting his blue jacket with black shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell? Am I on an acid trip Sammy?" Double D saw the two men standing before him and was left speechless. He heard the one man say Sammy so he must have thought that these were the guys Ed were talking about. No, it couldn't be! Or could it? "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Pardon me gentlemen." He pulled Ed to the side and his tall lanky friend kept staring at the Winchesters. "It's impolite to stare Ed. Who are these two men and why do they know our names?"

"Double D. These were the guys I told you about." Ed pulled away from him and walked towards the confused brothers. "You're Dean and you're Sam Winchester right?" They nodded their heads. "So where's your cool car? The '67 Chevy Impala?" Dean smiled at the mention of his beloved car.

"I love this kid. He adores my baby, unlike some people I know." Sam interrupted Dean's rant.

"Look, we were sent to Peach Creek by a friend of ours and we need your help on a few things. It's hard to explain but we will tell you everything when we find a place to stay. Are there any motels around here?" Both Ed and Double D laughed. Motels? Are you kidding me? Not in Peach Creek.

"The only place where you gentlemen can find shelter is the trailer park but you have to get past the…kankers!" Sam and Dean thought about it. They knew that they had to make due with what they had.

"Alright. Well, lets see if we can find an empty trailer in the park." He laughed. "Do you guys want to ride in the car since your friend wants to see what it looks like?" Both Ed and Double D nodded the heads and walked with them to the Impala. Ed immediately started drooling at the sight of the car.

"Hey watch it! I don't want some kid to screw with the paint job. I got this car from my Dad and I want to keep it safe and in god shape!" Ed stood back from the car and then got in with Double D and Sam. Double D spoke,

"So…Sammy?"

"First of all, the name is Samuel but really its just Sam since Dean is the only one who can call me Sammy."

Chapter Four: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He sulked in his seat only to have Dean notice that Sam can be mean sometimes.

"Sam, what are you doing? We are suppose to ask them for help, not make them feel bad!" Sam let out a weary sigh.

"No, it's my fault Double D. I should have known better than to say that in the tone I used. By the way, where is your friend Eddy? He usually is with you guys?"


	3. Crash World

Crossing Ed

An Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Supernatural Crossover

Chapter One: A Friendly Hangout

It was a windy autumn day in Peach Creek when the last school bell rang. Three friends emerged from the school Peach Creek Middle School.

"Can you guys believe it?! The stupid teacher gave me detention for next Tuesday after school!" said Eddy. He was the detention regular so it really didn't matter to him.

"Well, you did put a tack on the teacher's stool Eddy!"Said his friend Double D. Eddy didn't care what his Einstein-of-a-friend had to say.

He brushed dirt off his bright yellow shirt and blue jeans. Following him was his two best friends. Ed, who was sporting his usual green jacket, white shirt with red stripes and purple pants. Then his other friend Edd, also known as Double D came along. He was sporting a brown jacket, orange shirt, and purple shorts with the high tube socks underneath. He was the intellectual of the group while Ed was the 'imaginative' one and Eddy was the one who always had an interest for business. The three of them decided to go to Eddy's place when all of a sudden they spotted a grief-stricken Rolf crying with his pig Wilfred.

"Oh dear. Rolf, what seems to trouble you on this nice fall day?" The poor son of a shepherd only looked up to see them standing before him.

"Hello Ed boys. Rolf can not cope with the loss of Nana. Now Rolf must wander alone in this doo-hickey of a city. Sorry Ed boys. Rolf does not wish to speak right now." He walked inside of his house. "Come Wilfred." The pig followed him inside and he closed the door. Only then the three friends could hear Rolf blubbering inside his house.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked. As if he didn't pay any attention to the grieving farm boy.

"Don't you see it Eddy? Rolf has a loss in the family and he's hurt. Oh, if only we could do something to help him. But let us go to your place Eddy. I can't bear to see this tragedy no more." Eddy shrugged his shoulders at his friend's plead.

"Whatever." Ed was being really quiet that day and both Eddy and Double D had taken notice. "Hey Sock-head. Did you notice monobrow's being really quiet today? That's not like him."

"Indeed Eddy. I have taken notice of our friend's silence. Ed? Are you ok?" Ed only looked at them for a brief moment.

"Guys, have you ever had a weird dream before?"

"Ed, were you eating pudding skin before bed again?"

"No Double D. Honest. It's just that this dream was really weird. I feel like it was too real." Double D couldn't help but sympathize his friend.

"What happened in the dream Ed?"

"Guys, are we going to my place or not? It's getting cold out here!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! Our friend has had a trauma and all you want to do is shout. Now sit on that bench over there and wait for us! Continue Ed."

"There were these two guys who were brothers. They traveled everywhere in their cool car. They had a friend named Castiel who was an Angel of the Lord. He told them that they were going on a mission to stop some demons somewhere and that's all I remember." Double D couldn't help but be puzzled by his friend's response. In normal situations, he would have said that the kanker sisters chased him or Sarah told on him. But what he just heard stunned him. But he couldn't help but think maybe Ed's been watching way too much television lately.

"My, what a world you live in Ed. Do you remember the brothers' names or what kind of car they were driving everywhere?" Ed stood there and actually thought for a minute while scratching his lumpy head.

"Yeah, they were Sam and Dean Winchester. They drove around in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. They also have another friend named Bobby Singer who helped them when Castiel couldn't. That's basically it Double D." He patted Ed on the head with a latex glove on his left hand. They walked towards Eddy who was already asleep on the bench.

"Eddy? Eddy?" He patted his friend's back several times until their friend woke up.

"What took you guys so long? Man, you guys talk forever why don't you just marry each other?!" Ed smiled.

"I'm already taken Eddy." The three friends let out a laugh and they headed for Eddy's house.

When they got to his house, Ed kept playing with the lava lamp that Eddy got for Christmas one year by his Mother. Double D sat in the computer chair and Eddy was searching through his stack of DVDs for them to watch.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Oh, I know! How about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!" Ed shouted. He was always a big fan of horror movies. Ever since that one Halloween, he's been a big fan. "Or maybe wait Until Dark?" Both Eddy and Double D stood there confused by their friend's suggestions.

"What about you Double D? Got anything you'd like to watch in particular?"

"Well, maybe the second season of House MD since I've missed a lot of episodes. Or perhaps the first season of Bones?" Eddy couldn't help but think that both of his friends had weird tastes in both movies and television. Double D stood up and saw a glass case with a DVD inside. "What's this movie Eddy? I'm not familiar with this one?"

"Don't touch that! I'm saving it for a good day. It's that new Michael Jackson movie 'This Is It'. His music is amazing. Ok, I'll admit it that I am the King of Pop's number one fan. I got all of his records. From Off The Wall to the soundtrack of This Is It."

"Eddy, I think it's nice that you've taken up a hobby as pursing his music and legacy. As I too love his music." Ed got up and tried to do the moonwalk and was successful.

"Annie are you ok? So Annie are ok? Are you ok Annie?!" Eddy joined in and so did Double D to the rendition of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. In unison, they shouted,

"You've been hit by. You've been struck by….a Smooth Criminal!" They then laughed at how much all three of them had in common. They have always been best friends and they will always be best friends. No matter what.

Chapter Two: We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Sammy!

The sound of Blue Oyster Cults' 'Don't Fear the Reaper' blasted in the Impala and this woke up a tired Samuel Winchester. His older brother Dean Winchester took notice and only used this to taunt him in the morning.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bacy, Sammy. Oh, that sounds good. What did you dream about this time? Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" He smiled to see the look on his little brother's face. Sam smirked at his smart comment.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Very funny Dean. So where are we off to again?"

"We are going to Bobby's place and see if he's done fixing up the Colt for us. Then we are going to try and track down a case for us to work on."

"Oh that sounds like a hell of a good time." Dean drove the Impala for another few miles until they reached Singer Salvage Yard where Bobby was outside talking to one of his old friends. It was Rufus Turner.

"Sam! Dean! What the hell are you guys doing here? You guys know that I'm still working on the Colt? Well, I haven't seen you boys in awhile so why don't you come on in."

"I'll catch up with you later Bobby. You better have another bottle of Johnny Walker Blue when I come over next time!" He laughed at Rufus' demand. The two of them had become good friends ever since Bobby started hunting. The three men walked inside and saw that Bobby was watching cartoons.

"Hey Bobby? I didn't know you still watched cartoons these days?" Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam choked on a laugh and Bobby stared at Dean with an evil look on his face. "Well, no one's too old for cartoons. Sammy here watches some show called Ed, Edd, N Eddy."

"Dean, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about that! You're a friggin' jerk Dean." Both Dean and Bobby laughed at poor Sam's humiliation. Sam sat down and watched the show that he loved so much. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they entered the world of Danny Antonnuci's show. The show reminded him of Charlie Brown except you don't see the parents on Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Other than that, the show brought a lot of joy to the young hunter. Bobby sat and worked on the gun that he promised to make the two brothers. Dean, on the other hand, joined his little brother and watched the program with him.

"I have to admit. This Danny guy did a hell of a job making the show. Yes, I admit I watch the show too when you're not looking Sam. I love that Nazz chick. She's way too good for that Kevin guy. But that Johnny kid creeps me out with his 'friend' Plank. Did his parents ever think of taking him to see a shrink or something? Or maybe they did but it failed and that was a lot of money down the drain." Sam laughed at his brother's comment about the show and he did have a point. "See if I were on that show, I'd be that Eddy guy only with a hint of Kevin in him. You'd be Double D since the both of you are half-girls and total nerds."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh Dean."

"I know. I'm a riot. You better watch out Dane Cook 'cause here comes Dean Winchester!" He laughed. Bobby couldn't help but notice that both of the brothers were bonding again. He hadn't seen that since they were little kids and before their Dad, John died. He smiled at the brothers. For once, they weren't arguing like they always did and that didn't give him a headache. Looks like he was going to save money on Tylenol this time around.

Finally, he was finished making the gun for the brothers. "Bobby? You finished it? That's awesome!" He ran towards him and carefully took the gun out of his friend's hands. "Oh man. She looks beautiful."

"You boys better be careful with this one! If you lose or break this one, don't expect me to make you another one. Now, you boys have to leave since I have business to take care of. I have customers that want to buy some of the cars I got in the back and it's been awhile since I've had any customers. But it was nice to see the two of you again." Both Dean and Sam gave their old friend a hug.

"Thanks Bobby. We owe you one big time for this." With that, they left and headed for the Impala.

"Dean, let me see the gun."

"No. I don't want your girly hands to touch this beautiful gun. Besides, maybe you might break a nail from touching the gun."

"Again, that was so funny I forgot to laugh Dean John Winchester!"

"I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't call each other by the full names unless it was necessary? In that case, you should learn to show your older brother some respect Samuel Steven Winchester!" In the middle of their arguing, a voice broke it.

"Hello boys." Dean almost swerved when he heard the voice of Cas.

"Cas! You son of a-"

"You should show me some respect Dean. I pulled you out of Hell; I can throw you back in." The angel sat in the back with his head tilted to the side. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Well, what is it? I'm in the mood for a case." The angel let out a sigh as the case he was going to explain was difficult to understand.

"There is a young man in another state that is going to make a deal at the Crossroads. You have to stop him before it's too late. Alastair might be after him as well since he was planning on making the deal with the young man."

"Why is he making a deal in the first place?"Sam asked.

"His mother died and he's a foreigner who had a place in the world with her. Now that she's gone, he feels as if there's nothing left for him and he's thinking of making a deal since he's heard of the legend of the Crossroads. He just doesn't realize the danger he's in when he makes a deal."

"So when are we going to see this kid?"

"You're going to his state right now." A flash of bright white light hit them and everything faded to black.

When both Winchester brothers opened their eyes, they realized that when their angel friend said state, he meant world. Everything was animated and it felt extremely weird to them.

"Dean, where are we?"

"I don't know Sammy. But we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Chapter Three: Crash World…

"Ed, I didn't know you could do the moonwalk! I've been trying to do that for ages."

"Sorry to interrupt our fun and merriment Eddy, but Mother and Father will worry about me if I am not home right now."

"Well, write them a sticky note saying you'll be sleeping over at my place. Ed, go tell your mom that you're sleeping over at my place. I'm gonna let my parents know too. I'll see you guys in a few minutes ok?"

"Right Eddy."

Both Ed and Double D went outside to their homes to pack a few things for the sleep over.

Meanwhile, the Impala was parked in the lane where everything occurred on the show.

"Dean, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? I mean one minute Cas is with us and the next he shoots us into some other world." Both brothers took a minute to readjust their eyes. But what they saw stunned and possibly scarred Sam for life.

"Dean! You're a cartoon!"

"So are you genius! Seriously, if this is a joke I'm so not laughing right now."

"This is so not good. I'm gonna see if I can call Bobby." When the young hunter tried to dial the number, it failed since the phone lines were different in this world since they had just crossed over into a new world. "Wait, I think I know where we are. Dean, don't you get it! Don't you see where we are?!"

"Wait the animation and us looking bulgy and like we could break the fourth wall of reality? We are in that cartoon you and I watch."

"Yeah and this is the lane where everything goes on. We have to find the main characters and ask them for their help. Maybe they might have an idea of where that guy is." Both brothers walked out of the car and Dean stood shocked. "What?"

"Even my baby is animated! I hate this place. They make her look horrible. But seriously let's find them so we can get the hell out of here." They walked and they only saw that it was a circle and the only thing that helped them were the streetlights on almost every inch of the circle.

Meanwhile, both Ed and Double D were walking through as if they got used to walking at night.

"I can't wait for the sleepover Ed. How about you?"

"Oh fun and joy it will bring, right Double D?" The friends could see two figures walking in the darkness and felt awkward.

"Strange. No one walks at night except us but we have a reasonable excuse. Ed, who do you think they are?"

"Double D, I get the feeling that I know them for some reason. But I just need to see them up close." He raced towards the two figures who were actually the Winchester brothers wandering the cul-de-sac confused.

"Sam, remind me to bash Cas in the head when we get back home. I'm not enjoying this one bit!"

"Dean, I don't like this either but we have to save Rolf from making the deal."

"Oh, so you figured out the kid's name so quickly? College-boy thinks he's so smart!"

"Shut-up, if you pay attention to the show, you'll realize that Rolf is the only foreigner on the show. Now be quiet or someone will hear you."

"Excuse me? Samuel, let's not forget our discussion from earlier today! I'm older so I say you be quiet."

"Whatever Dean." Both Ed and Double D stood in silence as they heard the two figures arguing.

"Hello? Who is out there?!" Sam knew that was Double D from the show.

"Excuse me, is your name Double D? And your friend, is his name Ed?" Both friends stood frozen at the sound of their names being said by one of the strangers.

From out of the shadows emerged the younger Winchester. His brother followed him from behind him. Trying to catch a glimpse of the two characters. Sam sported his brown corduroy jacket and black pants with the blue striped shirt. Dean was sporting his blue jacket with black shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell? Am I on an acid trip Sammy?" Double D saw the two men standing before him and was left speechless. He heard the one man say Sammy so he must have thought that these were the guys Ed were talking about. No, it couldn't be! Or could it? "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Pardon me gentlemen." He pulled Ed to the side and his tall lanky friend kept staring at the Winchesters. "It's impolite to stare Ed. Who are these two men and why do they know our names?"

"Double D. These were the guys I told you about." Ed pulled away from him and walked towards the confused brothers. "You're Dean and you're Sam Winchester right?" They nodded their heads. "So where's your cool car? The '67 Chevy Impala?" Dean smiled at the mention of his beloved car.

"I love this kid. He adores my baby, unlike some people I know." Sam interrupted Dean's rant.

"Look, we were sent to Peach Creek by a friend of ours and we need your help on a few things. It's hard to explain but we will tell you everything when we find a place to stay. Are there any motels around here?" Both Ed and Double D laughed. Motels? Are you kidding me? Not in Peach Creek.

"The only place where you gentlemen can find shelter is the trailer park but you have to get past the…kankers!" Sam and Dean thought about it. They knew that they had to make due with what they had.

"Alright. Well, lets see if we can find an empty trailer in the park." He laughed. "Do you guys want to ride in the car since your friend wants to see what it looks like?" Both Ed and Double D nodded the heads and walked with them to the Impala. Ed immediately started drooling at the sight of the car.

"Hey watch it! I don't want some kid to screw with the paint job. I got this car from my Dad and I want to keep it safe and in god shape!" Ed stood back from the car and then got in with Double D and Sam. Double D spoke,

"So…Sammy?"

"First of all, the name is Samuel but really its just Sam since Dean is the only one who can call me Sammy."

Chapter Four: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He sulked in his seat only to have Dean notice that Sam can be mean sometimes.

"Sam, what are you doing? We are suppose to ask them for help, not make them feel bad!" Sam let out a weary sigh.

"No, it's my fault Double D. I should have known better than to say that in the tone I used. By the way, where is your friend Eddy? He usually is with you guys?"


	4. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Crossing Ed

An Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Supernatural Crossover

Chapter One: A Friendly Hangout

It was a windy autumn day in Peach Creek when the last school bell rang. Three friends emerged from the school Peach Creek Middle School.

"Can you guys believe it?! The stupid teacher gave me detention for next Tuesday after school!" said Eddy. He was the detention regular so it really didn't matter to him.

"Well, you did put a tack on the teacher's stool Eddy!"Said his friend Double D. Eddy didn't care what his Einstein-of-a-friend had to say.

He brushed dirt off his bright yellow shirt and blue jeans. Following him was his two best friends. Ed, who was sporting his usual green jacket, white shirt with red stripes and purple pants. Then his other friend Edd, also known as Double D came along. He was sporting a brown jacket, orange shirt, and purple shorts with the high tube socks underneath. He was the intellectual of the group while Ed was the 'imaginative' one and Eddy was the one who always had an interest for business. The three of them decided to go to Eddy's place when all of a sudden they spotted a grief-stricken Rolf crying with his pig Wilfred.

"Oh dear. Rolf, what seems to trouble you on this nice fall day?" The poor son of a shepherd only looked up to see them standing before him.

"Hello Ed boys. Rolf can not cope with the loss of Nana. Now Rolf must wander alone in this doo-hickey of a city. Sorry Ed boys. Rolf does not wish to speak right now." He walked inside of his house. "Come Wilfred." The pig followed him inside and he closed the door. Only then the three friends could hear Rolf blubbering inside his house.

"What was that all about?" Eddy asked. As if he didn't pay any attention to the grieving farm boy.

"Don't you see it Eddy? Rolf has a loss in the family and he's hurt. Oh, if only we could do something to help him. But let us go to your place Eddy. I can't bear to see this tragedy no more." Eddy shrugged his shoulders at his friend's plead.

"Whatever." Ed was being really quiet that day and both Eddy and Double D had taken notice. "Hey Sock-head. Did you notice monobrow's being really quiet today? That's not like him."

"Indeed Eddy. I have taken notice of our friend's silence. Ed? Are you ok?" Ed only looked at them for a brief moment.

"Guys, have you ever had a weird dream before?"

"Ed, were you eating pudding skin before bed again?"

"No Double D. Honest. It's just that this dream was really weird. I feel like it was too real." Double D couldn't help but sympathize his friend.

"What happened in the dream Ed?"

"Guys, are we going to my place or not? It's getting cold out here!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! Our friend has had a trauma and all you want to do is shout. Now sit on that bench over there and wait for us! Continue Ed."

"There were these two guys who were brothers. They traveled everywhere in their cool car. They had a friend named Castiel who was an Angel of the Lord. He told them that they were going on a mission to stop some demons somewhere and that's all I remember." Double D couldn't help but be puzzled by his friend's response. In normal situations, he would have said that the kanker sisters chased him or Sarah told on him. But what he just heard stunned him. But he couldn't help but think maybe Ed's been watching way too much television lately.

"My, what a world you live in Ed. Do you remember the brothers' names or what kind of car they were driving everywhere?" Ed stood there and actually thought for a minute while scratching his lumpy head.

"Yeah, they were Sam and Dean Winchester. They drove around in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala. They also have another friend named Bobby Singer who helped them when Castiel couldn't. That's basically it Double D." He patted Ed on the head with a latex glove on his left hand. They walked towards Eddy who was already asleep on the bench.

"Eddy? Eddy?" He patted his friend's back several times until their friend woke up.

"What took you guys so long? Man, you guys talk forever why don't you just marry each other?!" Ed smiled.

"I'm already taken Eddy." The three friends let out a laugh and they headed for Eddy's house.

When they got to his house, Ed kept playing with the lava lamp that Eddy got for Christmas one year by his Mother. Double D sat in the computer chair and Eddy was searching through his stack of DVDs for them to watch.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Oh, I know! How about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?!" Ed shouted. He was always a big fan of horror movies. Ever since that one Halloween, he's been a big fan. "Or maybe wait Until Dark?" Both Eddy and Double D stood there confused by their friend's suggestions.

"What about you Double D? Got anything you'd like to watch in particular?"

"Well, maybe the second season of House MD since I've missed a lot of episodes. Or perhaps the first season of Bones?" Eddy couldn't help but think that both of his friends had weird tastes in both movies and television. Double D stood up and saw a glass case with a DVD inside. "What's this movie Eddy? I'm not familiar with this one?"

"Don't touch that! I'm saving it for a good day. It's that new Michael Jackson movie 'This Is It'. His music is amazing. Ok, I'll admit it that I am the King of Pop's number one fan. I got all of his records. From Off The Wall to the soundtrack of This Is It."

"Eddy, I think it's nice that you've taken up a hobby as pursing his music and legacy. As I too love his music." Ed got up and tried to do the moonwalk and was successful.

"Annie are you ok? So Annie are ok? Are you ok Annie?!" Eddy joined in and so did Double D to the rendition of Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. In unison, they shouted,

"You've been hit by. You've been struck by….a Smooth Criminal!" They then laughed at how much all three of them had in common. They have always been best friends and they will always be best friends. No matter what.

Chapter Two: We are definitely not in Kansas anymore Sammy!

The sound of Blue Oyster Cults' 'Don't Fear the Reaper' blasted in the Impala and this woke up a tired Samuel Winchester. His older brother Dean Winchester took notice and only used this to taunt him in the morning.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bacy, Sammy. Oh, that sounds good. What did you dream about this time? Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt?" He smiled to see the look on his little brother's face. Sam smirked at his smart comment.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Very funny Dean. So where are we off to again?"

"We are going to Bobby's place and see if he's done fixing up the Colt for us. Then we are going to try and track down a case for us to work on."

"Oh that sounds like a hell of a good time." Dean drove the Impala for another few miles until they reached Singer Salvage Yard where Bobby was outside talking to one of his old friends. It was Rufus Turner.

"Sam! Dean! What the hell are you guys doing here? You guys know that I'm still working on the Colt? Well, I haven't seen you boys in awhile so why don't you come on in."

"I'll catch up with you later Bobby. You better have another bottle of Johnny Walker Blue when I come over next time!" He laughed at Rufus' demand. The two of them had become good friends ever since Bobby started hunting. The three men walked inside and saw that Bobby was watching cartoons.

"Hey Bobby? I didn't know you still watched cartoons these days?" Dean said with a grin on his face. Sam choked on a laugh and Bobby stared at Dean with an evil look on his face. "Well, no one's too old for cartoons. Sammy here watches some show called Ed, Edd, N Eddy."

"Dean, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about that! You're a friggin' jerk Dean." Both Dean and Bobby laughed at poor Sam's humiliation. Sam sat down and watched the show that he loved so much. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they entered the world of Danny Antonnuci's show. The show reminded him of Charlie Brown except you don't see the parents on Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Other than that, the show brought a lot of joy to the young hunter. Bobby sat and worked on the gun that he promised to make the two brothers. Dean, on the other hand, joined his little brother and watched the program with him.

"I have to admit. This Danny guy did a hell of a job making the show. Yes, I admit I watch the show too when you're not looking Sam. I love that Nazz chick. She's way too good for that Kevin guy. But that Johnny kid creeps me out with his 'friend' Plank. Did his parents ever think of taking him to see a shrink or something? Or maybe they did but it failed and that was a lot of money down the drain." Sam laughed at his brother's comment about the show and he did have a point. "See if I were on that show, I'd be that Eddy guy only with a hint of Kevin in him. You'd be Double D since the both of you are half-girls and total nerds."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh Dean."

"I know. I'm a riot. You better watch out Dane Cook 'cause here comes Dean Winchester!" He laughed. Bobby couldn't help but notice that both of the brothers were bonding again. He hadn't seen that since they were little kids and before their Dad, John died. He smiled at the brothers. For once, they weren't arguing like they always did and that didn't give him a headache. Looks like he was going to save money on Tylenol this time around.

Finally, he was finished making the gun for the brothers. "Bobby? You finished it? That's awesome!" He ran towards him and carefully took the gun out of his friend's hands. "Oh man. She looks beautiful."

"You boys better be careful with this one! If you lose or break this one, don't expect me to make you another one. Now, you boys have to leave since I have business to take care of. I have customers that want to buy some of the cars I got in the back and it's been awhile since I've had any customers. But it was nice to see the two of you again." Both Dean and Sam gave their old friend a hug.

"Thanks Bobby. We owe you one big time for this." With that, they left and headed for the Impala.

"Dean, let me see the gun."

"No. I don't want your girly hands to touch this beautiful gun. Besides, maybe you might break a nail from touching the gun."

"Again, that was so funny I forgot to laugh Dean John Winchester!"

"I thought we promised each other that we wouldn't call each other by the full names unless it was necessary? In that case, you should learn to show your older brother some respect Samuel Steven Winchester!" In the middle of their arguing, a voice broke it.

"Hello boys." Dean almost swerved when he heard the voice of Cas.

"Cas! You son of a-"

"You should show me some respect Dean. I pulled you out of Hell; I can throw you back in." The angel sat in the back with his head tilted to the side. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Well, what is it? I'm in the mood for a case." The angel let out a sigh as the case he was going to explain was difficult to understand.

"There is a young man in another state that is going to make a deal at the Crossroads. You have to stop him before it's too late. Alastair might be after him as well since he was planning on making the deal with the young man."

"Why is he making a deal in the first place?"Sam asked.

"His mother died and he's a foreigner who had a place in the world with her. Now that she's gone, he feels as if there's nothing left for him and he's thinking of making a deal since he's heard of the legend of the Crossroads. He just doesn't realize the danger he's in when he makes a deal."

"So when are we going to see this kid?"

"You're going to his state right now." A flash of bright white light hit them and everything faded to black.

When both Winchester brothers opened their eyes, they realized that when their angel friend said state, he meant world. Everything was animated and it felt extremely weird to them.

"Dean, where are we?"

"I don't know Sammy. But we are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Chapter Three: Crash World…

"Ed, I didn't know you could do the moonwalk! I've been trying to do that for ages."

"Sorry to interrupt our fun and merriment Eddy, but Mother and Father will worry about me if I am not home right now."

"Well, write them a sticky note saying you'll be sleeping over at my place. Ed, go tell your mom that you're sleeping over at my place. I'm gonna let my parents know too. I'll see you guys in a few minutes ok?"

"Right Eddy."

Both Ed and Double D went outside to their homes to pack a few things for the sleep over.

Meanwhile, the Impala was parked in the lane where everything occurred on the show.

"Dean, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? I mean one minute Cas is with us and the next he shoots us into some other world." Both brothers took a minute to readjust their eyes. But what they saw stunned and possibly scarred Sam for life.

"Dean! You're a cartoon!"

"So are you genius! Seriously, if this is a joke I'm so not laughing right now."

"This is so not good. I'm gonna see if I can call Bobby." When the young hunter tried to dial the number, it failed since the phone lines were different in this world since they had just crossed over into a new world. "Wait, I think I know where we are. Dean, don't you get it! Don't you see where we are?!"

"Wait the animation and us looking bulgy and like we could break the fourth wall of reality? We are in that cartoon you and I watch."

"Yeah and this is the lane where everything goes on. We have to find the main characters and ask them for their help. Maybe they might have an idea of where that guy is." Both brothers walked out of the car and Dean stood shocked. "What?"

"Even my baby is animated! I hate this place. They make her look horrible. But seriously let's find them so we can get the hell out of here." They walked and they only saw that it was a circle and the only thing that helped them were the streetlights on almost every inch of the circle.

Meanwhile, both Ed and Double D were walking through as if they got used to walking at night.

"I can't wait for the sleepover Ed. How about you?"

"Oh fun and joy it will bring, right Double D?" The friends could see two figures walking in the darkness and felt awkward.

"Strange. No one walks at night except us but we have a reasonable excuse. Ed, who do you think they are?"

"Double D, I get the feeling that I know them for some reason. But I just need to see them up close." He raced towards the two figures who were actually the Winchester brothers wandering the cul-de-sac confused.

"Sam, remind me to bash Cas in the head when we get back home. I'm not enjoying this one bit!"

"Dean, I don't like this either but we have to save Rolf from making the deal."

"Oh, so you figured out the kid's name so quickly? College-boy thinks he's so smart!"

"Shut-up, if you pay attention to the show, you'll realize that Rolf is the only foreigner on the show. Now be quiet or someone will hear you."

"Excuse me? Samuel, let's not forget our discussion from earlier today! I'm older so I say you be quiet."

"Whatever Dean." Both Ed and Double D stood in silence as they heard the two figures arguing.

"Hello? Who is out there?!" Sam knew that was Double D from the show.

"Excuse me, is your name Double D? And your friend, is his name Ed?" Both friends stood frozen at the sound of their names being said by one of the strangers.

From out of the shadows emerged the younger Winchester. His brother followed him from behind him. Trying to catch a glimpse of the two characters. Sam sported his brown corduroy jacket and black pants with the blue striped shirt. Dean was sporting his blue jacket with black shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell? Am I on an acid trip Sammy?" Double D saw the two men standing before him and was left speechless. He heard the one man say Sammy so he must have thought that these were the guys Ed were talking about. No, it couldn't be! Or could it? "What's wrong with your friend?"

"Pardon me gentlemen." He pulled Ed to the side and his tall lanky friend kept staring at the Winchesters. "It's impolite to stare Ed. Who are these two men and why do they know our names?"

"Double D. These were the guys I told you about." Ed pulled away from him and walked towards the confused brothers. "You're Dean and you're Sam Winchester right?" They nodded their heads. "So where's your cool car? The '67 Chevy Impala?" Dean smiled at the mention of his beloved car.

"I love this kid. He adores my baby, unlike some people I know." Sam interrupted Dean's rant.

"Look, we were sent to Peach Creek by a friend of ours and we need your help on a few things. It's hard to explain but we will tell you everything when we find a place to stay. Are there any motels around here?" Both Ed and Double D laughed. Motels? Are you kidding me? Not in Peach Creek.

"The only place where you gentlemen can find shelter is the trailer park but you have to get past the…kankers!" Sam and Dean thought about it. They knew that they had to make due with what they had.

"Alright. Well, lets see if we can find an empty trailer in the park." He laughed. "Do you guys want to ride in the car since your friend wants to see what it looks like?" Both Ed and Double D nodded the heads and walked with them to the Impala. Ed immediately started drooling at the sight of the car.

"Hey watch it! I don't want some kid to screw with the paint job. I got this car from my Dad and I want to keep it safe and in god shape!" Ed stood back from the car and then got in with Double D and Sam. Double D spoke,

"So…Sammy?"

"First of all, the name is Samuel but really its just Sam since Dean is the only one who can call me Sammy."

Chapter Four: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that." He sulked in his seat only to have Dean notice that Sam can be mean sometimes.

"Sam, what are you doing? We are suppose to ask them for help, not make them feel bad!" Sam let out a weary sigh.

"No, it's my fault Double D. I should have known better than to say that in the tone I used. By the way, where is your friend Eddy? He usually is with you guys?"


End file.
